


Rebirth

by empathetix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I hope this makes you feel pain like I felt during the finale, M/M, spoilers for 3.13- the wrath of the lamb, this is basically the last few minutes of 3.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetix/pseuds/empathetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He smiles a shattered smile, and it takes everything in him to keep from weeping.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I have never felt such intense emotion from something in my life. That ending was beyond brilliant and it tore my heart in half. I can't believe Wrath of the Lamb managed to top Mizumono, but it did, and the result was more tears from me. So anyways, I had so much pent up emotion from the finale that I needed some kind of release, so I rewatched the last five minutes of it and also listened to 'Love Crime' to get this done. I hope you enjoy the result, even though it's incredibly short. Be warned though, it's not anything creative.

“It really does look black in the moonlight.” He whispers, a hollow laugh shaking his frame.

He raises his gaze to rest upon Hannibal, whose eyes seem to flicker. Their shirts are both now red, instead of white. Will stretches out a hand to grasp Hannibal and pulls himself up until they are mere inches away from each other, labored breaths mingling in the chilly air.

“See?” He asks. “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.” He breathes, pain and passion lacing his words.

“For both of us.”

Will can barely bring himself to meet those burning maroon eyes, but somehow he does, and what he glimpses scorches his soul.

He smiles a shattered smile, and it takes everything in him to keep from weeping.

“It’s beautiful.”

For a moment, their lips hover close, but there is time for such things later. Now is the time for close embraces while drenched in their own blood as well as their prey’s. Now is the time for his Becoming. Now is the time for him to finally be free.

He holds Hannibal, and Hannibal holds him. At long last they’ve reached an even playing field, ultimately achieved a delicate balance.

He feels as if he is clutching a god to his chest, an almighty being whose power cannot be measured by any quantifiable means. He feels as if he has finally found a place in the world Hannibal made for him.

The only thing that’s grounding him now is the heavy beating of Hannibal’s heart as he presses his bloody face against the other man’s chest.

_Fate and circumstance have returned us to this moment._

How does it all end?

_You delight in wickedness then berate yourself for the delight._

Could there be anything beyond this wickedness?

_I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it._

In the beginning, and the end, and every bit in between, it was only ever a series of seemingly random occurrences that had brought them here. Coincidence does not exist for them. Only destiny.

His arm moves to Hannibal’s neck and Will holds him so much tighter.

Will leaves it up to fate one last time.

“It was always you.” He breathes against his ear, and Hannibal shudders.

“It could only ever be you.” Hannibal whispers back as they fly through the air, the mongoose and the snake, still embracing each other through it all.

In the end, it is both of them that close their eyes and wade into the quiet of the stream.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? On either this or the finale? 
> 
> I couldn't get over 'Love Crime'. Such a fantastic song that went so well with the scene and its dynamic. I nearly died at that one part where there's just a note that goes "boom" and Will says the thing about blood looking black in the moonlight. Idk, it just really struck a chord.
> 
> Anyways, my love and appreciation go out to everyone involved in bringing us the show, as well as my fellow Fannibals. This community is such an incredible and unique group of people. We definitely need to stick together as a fandom and make sure we don't let the memory or passion of Hannibal die. I'm sure it can be brought back in some way or another, as long as we keep the torch alight. And I hope to keep writing Hannigram material for a while!


End file.
